Never Letting Go
by Poor-Thing
Summary: Sean is wanting a girlfriend. Who will it be? Other things heat up with other characters.
1. Why Can't I?

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"_

_Liz Phair-Why can't I?  
_

_I saw her again. In my dream.She glowed..She was too perfect for my eyes.She may be the queen of darkness but she'll lift my spirits.Her face is full of sadness,but I saw her smile. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.Atleast for me.With all the hell I go through. Nobody to care for me. But she will, I will find her. _

Those same words go through my mind everyday.If you have't already guessed I'm Sean Cameron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean walked through the place he called hell.School. Stupid Degrassi.He looked over to one side and saw Grean Peace. Emma Nelson. The date from hell went through his mind.Emma and him had rough times. He swore by his heart never again will they be in love. Was it really love? He doubted it. Again he started walking through the halls,and saw Craig Manning. His best friend. The he looked beside him Ashley Kerwin. The girl who spends all her time with Craig. She broke-up their friendship.

He started walking down the halls again and saw a punk rock girl.He looked closer at her. "Thats her." He said to himself. "Her, the girl. I've been looking for." She looked as perfect as in his dream.She glowed, He saw her smile again.

He couldn't aproach her right now no. It wasn't right. The bell rang.He scattered off to class. "English" he murmured. He took his seat. But he saw her again, walking into the classroom. There was one seat left. Beside Him. _It all fits together_.He thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sean's Dream Girl POV_

_He looked bored so I passed him a note. I took out my red pen and wrote, "Hi i'm Eleanor Nash. You can call me Ellie though"_

_He looked up to see what was thrown at him. He knew it came from my direction,_

_He wrote down something then threw it at me, "Hey, Im Sean Cameron"_

_Cute. He wrote his name.He looked nice. "So,Don't you hate English?" I wrote trying to figure out a way to be entertained._

_He tossed me a note.I looked back at him, he was glowing. I felt vibes from him. Love Vibes. I looked back at the note and opened it. "Yeah, I hate every subject." I laughed a little bit. I looked over again and he smiled, I smiled back. It seems like I have knew this guy forever. I wrote another note saying"Who doesn't?" Before tossing it over, I looked at it. Crossed it out and wrote, "Want to hang out after school?" Then I tossed it._

_He read it and wanted to put a big smile on his face but thought it was uncool. I ripped a peice of paper and wrote"it's okay. Do it"_

_I threw it. He read it and released his big and bold smile. How I loved it. _

_He wrote me a note saying" Thanks, You get me. Anyways want to go to the dot. Meet me on the steps after school.Class is almost over so,Bye". The bell ring. I looked over he was gone. Was he a hulusination?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hun you cant be serious"said Paige Michalchuk.

"Im as serious as i'll ever be"replied Ashley Kerwin.

"I can't believe he would do this to me"said Paige almost crying.

"Paige don't cry over a boy, how about have a girls night out? With just you,me and Hazel?"said Ashley.

"Lets go to the dot right after school, eat. Then call our parents at the dot and get our stuff from our houses." said Paige.

"Sure" replied Ashley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_P.S-The last part not pointless. You'll see why if you read carefully._


	2. Misunderstood

Thank-you for reviewing! AHHGGG I am so happy I really thought I sucked!

-----------------------------------

_Seans P.O.V- _

_It's almost time for me to go out with Ellie or as I wish I could call her perfect.Was it fate she came? I bet it was. Not like my relatsionship with Emma. Emma, Emma. She's going to do that jealous thing again. Ah how I hate that._

_Only 30 seconds left as I bust out these damned doors. It's time.I walk out the class room to only find Ellie looking helplessly for the steps. I walk up behind her and tell her "There this way." She jumps. Turns around and says with her beautiful voice"Thanks,Sean"._

_We walk down the steps as I see Craig he gives me the "Who's she" stare . I replied with another stare which reads"Why would you care". Why would he? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"This Ashley girl sounds quite familiar" said Ellie.

"How familiar?"replied Sean

"Really familiar"

"Okay so she is kind of like you,well alot like you"

"Is this the dot?"

"Yeah"

The waiter comes up ..

"Welcome,may I take your order?"

"Uh, I will have a Strawberry smoothie"

"And I will have the same"

----------------------------

" This is going so fun, a girls night out!" said Paige.

"A slumber party." said Hazel Aden.

"The re-uniting of girls" replie Ashley ending up the sentance.

The three girls arrived at the dot.

A waiter comes up to them as Ashley glares over to where Elie and Sean are sitting.

"ELLIE?"screamed Ashley.

"Uh Yeah?" said Ellie before she turned around and saw Ashley standing there.

As Elie turned around she screamed"ASH"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley is best friends with that girl?" said Paige pointing at Ellie.

"I guess." said Hazel.

"What do you mean I guess Ahhg, I can't belive you!"

"Paige if you acually got to know her you might like her"

"Hazel this friendship is over"

"Fine have it your way."

A tear slid down Hazel's cheek.

"It's okay Haze, don't listen to Paige." said a voice. Hazel turned around expecting it to be Ashley.It was Jimmy Brooks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
